Knock Out
Knock Out (ノックアウト, Nokku Auto) couldn't care less that other Decepticons scoffing at his decision to go with a land-based alternate mode, sure. He knows the value of looking good and isn't afraid to let others know it. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical bodyforms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's the Decepticons' medic, though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. However, his medical skill has kept him in high demand; he's even performed vital and experimental surgeries on Megatron. While not entirely a coward - he's taken on Optimus Prime by himself at least once! - Knock Out also knows a good thing or two about self-preservation. When the going gets tough, Knock Out gets going - the opposite direction. He has no qualms with abandoning ship if only to save his hide, even if it means betraying a comatose leader or deserting altogether. He doesn't get the most respect on the Nemesis, either. Show him some kindness, and hey, maybe he'll stick by your side. Both in the operation room and on the battlefield, Knock Out typically works with his brutish partner Breakdown. Knock Out is the speedster of the duo, swiftly striking his victim's vulnerables with his Energon prod in debilitating sneak attacks while Breakdown goes the "massive smackdown" route with his raw power. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Daran Norris (English), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese) Knock Out is oily slick; the ultimate salesman. Everyone knows his weapons are dangerous and prone to malfunction, and his installation methods often leave Decepticons scarred and crippled. But who can resist having quantum disintegration at his fingertips? Knock Out is relatively short in height compared to Starscream (but extremely short compared to Megatron), he is more sized like an Autobot. He is bright red in color, with red accents; like most Decepticons, his optics are red. His finish is usually very shiny, as his seems to be a bit vain when it comes down to his appearance. In vehicle mode, he has the appearance of a bright red European sports car, with the inner part of his wheels painted a shiny gold color. He transforms into a European sports car and has no Cybertronian-based vehicle mode. Attributes: Gallery Personality Knock Out is, essentially, the Decepticon's version of Ratchet. However, rather than being grumpy, Knock Out is very vain and values his own appearance above everything else, including the welfare of his patients. When he was about to abandon the Nemesis, his greatest concern was taking along his best rotary buffer. He is also shown to not like losing that much. He is constantly arguing with Starscream, though at times, his personality often mirrors that of the backstabbing Decepticon's and Knock Out won't hesitate to grovel or even change sides if the situation warrants it, stating that he is " joining the winning team". He considers humans as nothing but bothersome, though he does admit that they do create some 'fine-looking automobiles', as well as enjoyable fiction, such as zombie films revealed that he watch them at driving theaters. Interestingly, he does seem to have some sense of morals, like when he sided with the Autobots in order to save Cybertron from Unicron. He also appears to have at least a small amount of humility. Due to his apparently humble reaction to when Optimus openly accepted him as an Autobot. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Dreadwing **Knock Out **Breakdown Family Neutral *Starscream *Airachnid *Predacons **Predaking Rivals *Bumblebee Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Weaknesses History Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Medics Category:Decepticon Medics